protosciencefandomcom-20200215-history
Entity model
=The Soul in Lyricus Teaching= Lyricus Teaching indicates that there is a way to "discover" the true nature of the soul by making use of "scientific principle.” The soul is described as one of the six components of an individuated consciousness. All human individuated consciousnesses are described as fragments of First Source counsciousness that have been forced into a material universe where they experience independence aand separation from First Source, yet are driven to try to regain fuller unity with First Source. Human scientific understanding of the soul is described as a key step on the way to this unification process. There is a discussion of the soul also in the Lyricus website under the heading FAQ, particularly in the subsection called "relationships". Science and its importance to humanity “While love serves a vital function in coalescing humanity and healing its self-inflicted wounds, it is the knowledge and rightful application of new sciences that will reveal the human soul to the mind of humanity. And it is this revelation that will bring humanity - as a collective species - into conscious alignment with the purpose of First Source.” “The WingMakers incarnate as humans from time-to-time in order to bring its teachings directly to humanity. The WingMakers have been known by many different names throughout the history of humankind, but always they have been involved in bringing spiritual culture and science to the developing mind of humanity. The purpose of this endeavor is to spark or catalyze the discovery of the human soul – not through the subjective lens of metaphysics or religion, but through the irrefutable application of scientific principle.” “The Grand Portal is a term we use to describe the irrefutable scientific discovery of the human soul. It is an event that humanity is steadily nearing, and its arrival is estimated to be near the time 2080. These materials, and others like them, will be catalysts for those incarnating souls who are part of the Grand Portal discovery.” (source) Wholeness Navigator In addition to the soul, Lyricus Teaching describes the Wholeness Navigator as being of fundamental importance to the Grand Portal. “The Grand Portal is the irrefutable scientific discovery of the Wholeness Navigator and how it lives, and performs its functions, within the human instrument. The Grand Portal is the most profound discovery of a humanoid species because it establishes the species as a member of the galactic community.” “All human life is embedded with a Wholeness Navigator. It is the core wisdom. It draws the human instrument to perceive fragmentary existence as a passageway into wholeness and unity. The Wholeness Navigator pursues wholeness above all else, yet it is often blown off course by the energies of structure, polarity, linear time, and separatist cultures that dominate terra-earth. The Wholeness Navigator is the heart of the entity consciousness, and it knows that the secret root exists even though it may be intangible to the human senses. It is this very condition of accepting the interconnectedness of life that places spiritual growth as a priority in one's life.” (source) The composite nature of the human instrument In addition to the soul and the Wholeness Navigator, Lyricus Teaching identifies other components of an "individuated consciousness". Some of these components are described as existing beyond the physical dimensions but as being able to interact with the physical body (according to Lyricus Teaching, the "human instrument" includes the physical body and non-material emotion and mind components). In particular, it is suggested that the Wholeness Navigator causes alterations to human DNA. This suggests a possible way to detect evidence of the non-material components of an individuated consciousness. “The human instrument is a composite structure. It is not merely physical. It includes the pathways of the mind and emotional intellect that are intertwined more intimately with the Wholeness Navigator than is the physical body” “The presence of the Wholeness Navigator is invisible to the human instrument, and, for the most part, is not felt directly. The higher pathways of the mind imagine it, and these images are translated to the emotions and body through music as vividly as any art form. The important thing to understand is that the presence of the Wholeness Navigator is pressing into the physical dimension and leaving its indelible effect.” “The physical reasons for this have to do with the 10th chromosome and how it regulates the stress-coping capabilities of the body, mind, and emotions. The Wholeness Navigator is called forth by the human instrument, and the human instrument is activated by the intensification of the Wholeness Navigator. The activation of the human instrument causes profound changes to the DNA structure, brain chemistry, and the central nervous system.“ “This activation is a natural evolution of the human instrument. It arises from the desire to feel unified and whole, which is precisely what the human instrument was designed to obstruct. Remember that the human instrument is what enables the Wholeness Navigator to experience separation and individuated experience within the realm of time and space. Thus, if it is to embody the unification vibration, it must transform.“ This transformation is not occurring as broadly as some suggest. It is limited to the human instrument of a small percentage of the overall human population. I am aware that there are reports alleging that the earth, as a whole, is undergoing nothing short of a global transmutation, but it is not the case.“ http://www.wingmakers.com/humaninstrumentchanges.html Six components of an individuated consciousness “In total, there are six fundamental and integrated systems that comprise the individuated consciousness.” The Remnant Imprint Within the human instrument, and acting as its animator of creative goodness, is the Remnant Imprint of the Sovereign Integral. The Remnant Imprint is the muse or inspirational formation of the human instrument insofar as the individual is concerned. It is the voice of deep character that arouses the most potent and noble instincts and creative stirrings of the human being: creating acts of goodness that touch the human soul in oneself and others. It is a difficult abstraction for time-bound humans to understand, but the Sovereign Integral consciousness is the fusion of the entity consciousness in the worlds of time-space. All expressions and experiences of the human instrument, collectively, are deposited within the Sovereign Integral state of consciousness, and it is precisely this that imprints upon the human instrument of the individual. For some who have traveled across the material universe in various times, places, and physical bodies, the Remnant Imprint is more influential and expressive. For those who are relatively new to the Universe of TimeSpace, the Remnant Imprint lacks persistent influence and is easily overcome by the seduction of power, fear, and greed – the machinery of survival. Within every human instrument is the imprint of the Sovereign Integral, and it is referred to as a ‘remnant’ only because it exists in the dimension of time and space. In reality it is the cast of energy bestowed by the Sovereign Integral to the human instrument. It is precisely this energy that generates ideas and inspirations, making it possible for the voice of all that you are to surface into the worlds of time and space in which you are only a particle of your total being. The Remnant Imprint is often confused with the Higher Self, or human soul. The distinction, subtle as it may seem, is vital to understand. There are many discrete but ultimately integrated states of consciousness that animate, express through, and observe the human instrument. The energy of the Remnant Imprint is generated from the Sovereign Integral consciousness, filtered through the Wholeness Navigator and imprinted upon the mind, emotions, and physical body. The Human Instrument The Human Instrument consists of the 24 primary systems and four major elements: body, emotions, mind, and genetic mind. It is the soul carrier in the worlds of time and space. "Teacher: You study the human instrument. You study the body, emotions, mind, and genetic mind. You learn to understand this sacred vessel for what it truly is: the exploratory, albeit temporary, vehicle of your inmost, immortal consciousness in the worlds of time and space." (Lyricus Discourse 3) Phantom Core The Phantom Core is written about in the Lyricus Discourse 3. Here is a short excerpt: Even in the quiet moments of your life when you are staring through a window or reading a book, there is a great universe of experience that is perceived by this phantom core, and every miniature detail is faithfully recorded and transmitted to the soul. The phantom core is the super consciousness of the human instrument. It is separate from the soul, and is considered the soul’s emissary to the natural world in which the human instrument must interact. It is through this awareness that soul experiences the natural world of limitation and separation, drawing in the experiences that help it to build appreciation for the Grand Multiverse that is the garment of First Source. Speculation: is the Phantom Core related to the corpus callosum? Soul The Human Soul (entity consciousness) is, in the simplest of terms, a fragment of the Universal Spirit Consciousness of First Source. As reported in the Glossary, it is composed of a very refined and pure energy vibration that is equal to Source Intelligence (spirit). It is an immortal, living, coherent consciousness that is a replica of the energy of its Creator with the individual consciousness of a unique personality. Lyricus Teaching suggests that the experiences of the physical body can keep "the primal vibration of the human soul suppressed and diminished." "The original purpose of the human instrument and soul – as a unified team – is to harmonize consciousness from the density of material survival to the highest vibration of love. This harmonization is not ruled by human definitions of good and evil or right and wrong. It is exclusively about bringing disparate vibrations into harmony and building coherence between the two poles of survival and divine love." "Spirit becomes matter through the vibration of sound, and similarly, matter becomes spirit through the harmonics of sound. It is a reciprocal energy transfer – one in which science is only now beginning to understand. Since prehistoric times, humans have known that music modifies the environment and our relationship to time and space, but now science is revealing that music also modifies our cellular structure, energy centers (chakras), and the coherence between our total selfhood (heart-mind-body-soul system)." "In the study of wave phenomenon known as the science of cymatics, sound waves produce an effect on inert matter, structuring it into geometric, even archetypal forms. This same cause and effect relationship of sound waves on matter is what produces the effect at the atomic and cellular levels of the human instrument. However, it is more than mere physical impressions of the sound waves. There are harmonics within the sound that extend into higher and lower frequencies than the audible range of the human ear, but nonetheless impact on the vibrational structure of the human instrument’s DNA, mind-brain structure, and central nervous system." (source) From the Glossary: “The entity model of consciousness encompasses the individuated spirit sometimes referred to as the Higher Self or Soul. The entity is, in a sense, a fragment of the Universal Spirit Consciousness of First Source. It is composed of a very refined and pure energy vibration that is equal to Source Intelligence (spirit). It is the entity consciousness that divests itself into human or otherwise physical vehicles in order to collect experiences that evolve and transform its understanding and appreciation of existence. It is the hub of the wheel through which all of its outposts of form and expression converge throughout the continuum of time and space. The entity is sovereign and simultaneously interconnected with all life through the Universal Spirit Consciousness (Source Intelligence). It is the animating force/energy within all life forms that is always in search of higher understanding and expression.” Sovereign Integral Sovereign Integral is a state of consciousness whereby the entity and all of its various forms of expression and perception are integrated as a conscious wholeness. The Sovereign Integral is the core identity of the individual. It is the convergence of the experiential worlds of time and space with the innate knowledge of First Source divested within the individual at the time of its birth. It is the gathering of all created experiences and all instinctive knowledge. Wholeness Navigator The Wholeness Navigator is discussed in some detail above. Sources dealing with components of an individualted consciousness: http://www.wingmakers.com/anatomyofindividuatedconsciousness.html http://www.wingmakers.com/architecturediagram.html http://www.wingmakers.com/anatomydiagram.html =See also= *Other Descriptions of the soul *Definitions of the Soul *Soul Thesaurus *Definitions of Consciousness *Consciousness and Memory *Methods for studying consciousness Category:Science of the Soul Category:The Soul Is Category:Lyricus Glossary